Geo 2
:For the 1999 video game, see Geo 2: Gree's Revenge. Geo 2 is an American 3D computer animated science fiction comedy film produced by Geo LTD. Animation and released by Universal Pictures. Based on the series of the same name, it is the sequel to the 2013 film Geo, which began Geo LTD. Animation's reboot of the Geo series, and the fourth feature film in the ''Geo'' film series. The 48th Geo LTD. feature film, it was directed again by Geo G. and written by Brian Lynch. Geo 2 is Geo LTD's final independently-produced motion picture before its purchase by Universal's parent company NBCUniversal. Geo 2 takes place two years after the first film, with Geo, Reo, Claire, and the gang get sucked in a time machine and lead to the year 2067, and they met the future versions of Geo, Reo, Claire and the gang. Tobo is planning to take over the world and destroy everything. Meanwhile, Gree wanted to destroy Basopolis and rule the world and changes to Gree T-1000 disguised as the one-eyed red bodied monster. It's up to Geo, Reo, Claire and the future versions of them to save the future and stop Tobo and Gree before they find the time machine to go home. Original voices from the first film—James Arnold Taylor, Jason Marsden, Ariel Winter, Carlos Alazraqui, Tom Kenny, Tara Strong, Dee Bradley Baker—returned for the sequel. Alan Tudyk, who voiced Willy in the previous film, voices Mone in this film. New cast members include Johnny Depp, Brendan Fraser, James Franco, Jessica Alba, Bridget Hoffman, Amy Poehler, Clancy Brown, Ayana Osada and Hynden Walch. The film was released on October 2, 2015, and it received mixed reviews, but became a box office success, with a worldwide gross of over $525 million. A third film, titled Geo 3, is scheduled to be released on September 7, 2018. Plot Coming soon! Voice cast *James Arnold Taylor as Geo Jones, a small, yellow, spherical creature *Jason Marsden as Reo Jones, Geo's brother *Ariel Winter as Claire Jones, Geo and Reo's adopted mother *Johnny Depp as Tobo, Geo and Future Geo's new enemy *Carlos Alazraqui as Gree, Geo's enemy *Brendan Fraser as Future Geo *James Franco as Future Reo *Jessica Alba as Future Claire *Tom Kenny as Dr. One Eye, a former partner of Gree *Tara Strong as Neo, a sleepy creature *Dee Bradley Baker as Bob and Ralph, the twin birds *Bridget Hoffman as Angela *Amy Poehler as Lia *Alan Tudyk as Mone *Ayana Osada as Yoko *Hynden Walch as Sal *Kirk Baily as Guy in the Shower *Fred Tatasciore as Rick *David Cowgill as Joey *John DiMaggio as Cam Production On November 13, 2013, co-producer Michael Wildshill confirmed that a sequel was in the works, and was slated for a October 2, 2015 release. Director Geo G. and producer David Stinnett returned for the film. Geo LTD. Animation began working on the sequel in late 2012 with writer Brian Lynch. On May 12, 2014, it was announced that James Arnold Taylor, Jason Marsden and Ariel Winter will reprise their roles in the sequel. It was also reported that Carlos Alazraqui might return to reprise his role as Gree, the main antagonist of the ''Geo'' series, but has not decided yet. Geo LTD. confirmed in August 2014 that they had started production of the film. In October 2014, it was announced that Johnny Depp would voice the new villain, Tobo, with Carlos Alazraqui, Brendan Fraser, James Franco, Jessica Alba, Tom Kenny, Tara Strong, Dee Bradley Baker, Bridget Hoffman, Amy Poehler, Alan Tudyk and Ayana Osada joining the cast for the film. In July 2015, Hynden Walch had joined the cast for the film. Music The film was composed by John Debney, who replaced John Powell from the previous film due to Powell dropping out of the film because of his work on Pan. Release The film was released on October 2, 2015. It was accompanied with a short animated film, Gorilla Trouble, featuring the characters of the ''Gabriel and the Wacky Pack'' series. The film was released as Geo 2: Adventures in the Future in some markets. Marketing The film's first trailer was released on November 21, 2014, and was attached to Gabriel and the Wacky Pack 2. The second teaser was released on January 23, 2015, and was attached to Strange Magic. The film's first full trailer was released on March 6, 2015 and was attached to Hatty. The second full trailer was released on July 10, 2015, and was attached to Minions. Video game A video game based on the film, titled Geo 2, was released for the Wii U, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Xbox 360, Xbox One, Nintendo 3DS and PlayStation Vita on September 29, 2015. Home media Geo 2 was released on DVD and Blu-ray (2D and 3D) on February 21, 2016, by Universal Studios Home Entertainment. The film was also released in Digital HD on January 10, 2016. It was released in the United Kingdom on March 14, 2016 in the same DVD/Blu-ray format, also courtesy of Universal Studios Home Entertainment. It was accompanied by Gorilla Trouble and a new short film ''A Snowy Day''. Reception Box office Coming soon! Critical reception Geo 2 has received mixed reviews from critics. On Rotten Tomatoes, the film has a rating of 41%, based on 31 reviews, with an average rating of 7/10. On Metacritic, the film has a score of 56 out of 100, based on 10 critics, indicating "mixed or average reviews". Sequel On September 30, 2015, it was announced that Geo 3 is already in the works, with Universal looking for a director. In November 2015, it was announced that Geo 3 will be released on October 26, 2018. James Arnold Taylor, Jason Marsden and Ariel Winter would also reprise their previous roles as Geo, Reo and Claire Jones in the film. In June 2016, Geo G. announced that he started writing the script for the film, which is based on his own idea. In December 2016, Geo LTD. Animation also confirmed that director Geo G. would be returning for the third film. It will also mark the return of Geo and Reo's parents. In February 2017, it was announced that Daniel Henney and Rob Riggle were cast to voice the new characters in the film. On March 2, 2017, Universal moved the release date up to July 27, 2018. A few weeks later, the release date was moved again to August 3, 2018. On May 4, 2017, the release date was pushed up to September 7, 2018. Category:2010s Category:2015 Category:Films Category:Animated films Category:Computer animated films Category:Sequel films Category:Geo 2 Category:Geo (series) Category:Films directed by Geo G. Category:Geo LTD. films Category:Universal Pictures films